Conversations Over Coffee
by Dark Glass Marionette
Summary: The end of the Sprawl, the destruction of the Marker... The beginning of Isaac's true story.  -Featuring Isaac & Ellie- *Rated T to be safe and because it seems the best option*


**Author's Note:** Dead Space FTW! And I still haven't played DS2. I'm ordering it next week after I finish my exams: I SO deserve the game. No questions as to why I am writing post-DS2 fanfiction, because I don't even know the answer, lol. I guess I just have to spoil myself xD Just a little oneshot, Isaac/Ellie at the end if you squint and more space goodness. Where to head after the Sprawl? Enjoy!^^

**Disclaimer: Apply the usual here; copyright goes to Visceral Games/EA Games.**

**

* * *

**

_So, what to do now?_

Isaac had been asking himself the same question since he and Ellie had barely made it out of the Sprawl alive. There weren't many places to go where he wouldn't be recognized; luckily, not by the crowd. Remaining amongst unsuspecting crowds was his best option, even though that had never sat well with him. He was a target to be exterminated, and surely the entire EarthGov was already aware of his 'feats' back at the station: Tiedemann hadn't spent all that time twiddling his thumbs.

Worst thing of all, Ellie was with him.

Or perhaps it was the best: he didn't know yet. Isaac had insisted and insisted on her leaving, and so had she on her staying, until they had finally reached an agreement: Ellie would leave, but only after making sure Isaac was fine… and that meant no dementia, no guilt, no sense of connection to the Marker.

"Ellie, it might be donkey's ages before that happens," Isaac had told her, trying for the umpteenth time to reason with her.

"Well then, let's see how long you last with my being around."

Typical Ellie.

They had spent a full day on a small depot for all kind of passers-by, and Ellie knew the place quite well. The depot was very close to Ganymede and from there, Ellie had suggested heading either to Earth or Mars. Whatever their choice, though, Isaac didn't care much: wherever he went, he would have to be on his toes.

_Still, how much longer can I keep this up? I haven't even started yet, but I can't pretend _not_ to be Isaac Clarke anymore. It will be a miracle if EarthGov hasn't spread the news yet: I can still have some room before I start running again._

"What are you thinking about?"

Ellie's voice snapped him out of his reverie, but Isaac didn't turn his face to look at her. "Many things, Ellie, and the most important one is… how the hell I'm going to live now. EarthGov _might_ have stayed put for the time being, but sooner or later I'll be on the run again. And seriously-"

"-you don't want to drag me into it," she cut in, taking a seat across the table and handing him his mug of coffee. "I thought we talked about this already, Isaac: I _am_ coming. I also told you: I've got… nowhere to go now, and I don't want to get lost in space, not after seeing that the after-effects are still being a pain in your ass."

"It's no use reasoning with you, despite I already did," Isaac complained before sipping his drink. Ellie's caught his attention: some costums. "It's my luck that I don't drink."

"It's Irish coffee, Isaac, not a double shot of Jack Daniel's." After that remark, Ellie grew pensive, then, "Though I do miss the taste of that."

"So you drink."

"No shit, Sherlock!" she exclaimed, throwing one hand into the air. "I used to, anyway, and whenever it hit me. I remember the first time I tried it."

"Jack Daniel's? On your _first_ try?" Not that he thought women couldn't drink, but Isaac thought that was just crossing the line. "I think I can picture you spitting it out."

Ellie chuckled. "I won't lie: I did. But then again, you get used to it after a while."

She suddenly fell silent and, with nothing else to say, Isaac continued to stare outside the large window. It felt odd thinking about a new beginning, just like he'd done when he was sixteen and was about to make his choice on which engineering academy to enter.

_That was thirty years ago. I wonder what he would've thought… and what he would think about me right now._

"Isaac?"

"Say what?"

"I thought you were absentminded, but this just takes the prize. Were you even listening?" She looked annoyed, and he knew better than to deal with her when she was like that.

"Uh… not… really, no." Seeing Ellie's face, Isaac groaned. "You could've at least, I don't know, waved a hand in front of my face! I usually snap out of it after that." Now it was his turn to chuckle. "…usually. Anyway, mind swinging by me the short version?"

"Mars Capita, that's what," Ellie said, downing her coffee. Isaac thought for a moment.

"That's where the EarthGov HQ is!" Ellie had a glint in her eye. "You're not suggesting we do a little fishing, are you?"

"_Who_ is making the suggestion: you or me?" she asked in return, leaning her elbows against the table with a smirk. "It's early, really early, but we've got to start somewhere."

_Maybe then… It's my only shot at getting some information so far, my only shot. I can't waste it._

"You're right." After a few minutes and paying, they left the café. "By the way, I still owe you the eye."

"What?" Ellie stared at him as if he'd just spoken alien. "You're not serious!"

"Well, I thought _you _were back then."

"Isaac, I admit _right now_ that I say lots of things that I shouldn't. And…" Isaac halted when she paused. Perhaps his mind was betraying him (and it wouldn't be the first time), but he could've sworn Ellie's voice had cracked ever so slightly. But she cleared her throat and marched on. "You did save my life, so all debts are paid."

"I did what I had to do, Ellie," Isaac defended himself, not really knowing where he was taking the conversation.

"_Whatever_! You can't win an argument against me, Isaac; consider yourself warned!"

For a brief moment of consideration, Isaac stood still, watching her briskly make her way towards the apartment wing of the depot. But then he smiled and followed after Ellie. There was so much he owed her, and she still didn't know.

No debts were yet paid. None at all.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews are appreciated like always, guys. And that 'he' Isaac is talking about is... yes, Paul Clarke, his daddy xDD Where's that guy? I sure hope we get to see a family reunion some time, because Isaac deserves to know what happened to his father. Fucking EarthGov..._

_R&R, please!_


End file.
